


The Lost Princess Asseylum

by sidecharactersdomatter



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftermath of revolution, Alternate Universe - Star Wars esque, Alternative Universe - Different planet, F/F, F/M, Gradual Relationship, Gradual Romance, Inaho is relevant, Inspired by Anastasia (1997), Klancain does not exist, Lemrina can ACTUALLY walk, Lemrina is Asseylum's biological sister, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sci-Fi, The real ship fans wanted, lost heir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidecharactersdomatter/pseuds/sidecharactersdomatter
Summary: After being massacred in a violent uprising, the lost remaining members of the Royal family of Vers were deemed to be extinct.  With former Count Mazuurek, Seylum, a young Amnesiac girl, Yusra, a hired assassin, and some soldiers and Terran technicians, Former servant Slaine Troyard decides to help return Princess Asseylum to her estranged Aunt and Grandfather.(This will be updated every Winter)
Relationships: Amifumi Inko & Nina Klein, Amifumi Inko/Kaizuka Inaho, Asseylum Vers Allusia/Slaine Troyard, Inaho Kaizuka & Calm Craftman, Kaizuka Inaho & Slaine Troyard, Nina Klein/Calm Craftman, OC & OC, OC/OC, Rayet Areash is bi, Rayet Areash/OC, Slaine Troyard & OC
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

A lovely music box makes a lovely tune and emits a vision of a lovely bird. Soon an elderly man dressed in red takes the box and goes to a vehicle and gets in.

_There was a time ... not so long ago...  
When our planet flourished in technology and ideas._

Soon the vehicle stops at a large palace with a lot of colorful lights.

_The year was 1997, and my son Gilzeria was the Emperor of Vers._

Inside the palace, a lot of noble martians are dancing an amazing waltz. "Asseylum darling" says the dowager emperor Rayregalia as he sits on a throne. Waving to his granddaughter with blonde hair, gracious green eyes, and in a carnation pink gown. Asseylum dances with her family, and is lifted up by her strong father. "Oh Grandpa!" she happily cries, and then curtsies to her father and rushes off to meet her grandfather.

_We were celebrating the 90th anniversary of our family's rule, and that night, no star shined brighter, then that of our Sweet Asseylum. My eldest granddaughter. She begged me not to return to Elysium. so I crafted a very special gift for her and her younger relatives, to make the separation easier for our family._

Asseylum goes up and gives her grandfather a lovely drawing of a galaxy. From behind the throne, a young white haired boy stumbles near the room and tries to pick up his cleaning broom, and briefly gazes at princess Asseylum. Asseylum also notices the boy, but then turns back to her grandfather. Soon a lovely silver and blue jeweled box is given to Asseylum. "For me? Is it a mirror box?" she asks curiously. Meanwhile a nearby martian butler forces slaine back to work. "You there Terran, you belong in the hallways!"  
Asseylum watches her father open the box with a special key, and it hums a calming tune and reveals a lovely bird.  
"It plays our lullaby!"the princess exclaimed.  
"Play it at night before you go to rest, and always think of me singing" Rayregalia advised her.

_On the moon  
Cross the stars  
Hear this song and remember  
Soon you'll be  
home with me  
Once upon a November_

Both grandfather and granddaughter sung the serene tune, and as Rayregalia gave the locket to her and advised, "Read what it says"  
Asseylum studied the necklace and it had three words in low Versian:  
Together in Elysium.  
"Oh thank you grandfather! thank you!" An excited Asseylum shouts and hugs her happy grandfather.

Just then, the palaces lights go dark and an angry strange figure clad in a black uniform walks through the shocked crowd.

_Alas that time together would never come in Elysium  
For a dark shadow had eclipsed the Royal family of Vers  
His name was Trillram, we thought he was a loyal knight, but it was all a lie, sinister, and dangerous._

Emperor Gilzeria came up to Trillram angry. "How dare you show your face before us!"  
Trillram replied "But I am your most trusted fighter!"  
Gilzeria stated "Fighter? Hah! you are a cowardly traitor, leave!"  
Trillram then said "So you think you can banish bold Baron Trillram Eh? But with my new curse on Aldnoah I will bring down you and your whole family! Heed me Vers empire the royal family will face destruction in under an orbital cycle, and I won't rest until I see the end of Vers' Royal Line _FOREVER_!!!"  
With that, Lord Trillram, angrily shot a Chandelier of Aldnoan light crystals, and it shattered upon hitting the castle floor.

_Fueled by rage and a hunger for power, Trillram soon created a virus that had the power to destroy any technology of Aldnoah. From that proclamation, the empire soon fell into disarray, and would soon ignite a flame of revolution, and end our entire lives._

Soon an uprising mob of terrans and other extraterrestrial and old martians charged through the palace shouting, "GIVE US RIGHTS! GIVE US RIGHTS! GIVE US RIGHTS! GIVE US RIGHTS!"

Inside the palace, The members of the Vers family are desperately trying to flee from the violent rebels. But Asseylum soon turns around and realized she forgot something, "My music box!" Rayregalia soon follows his granddaughter and does not want her to get hurt, "Asseylum! come back! Come back!" he calls with fear. Asseylum soon runs into her room and retrieves her music box, with Rayreglia coming right in, "Asseylum!" 

Soon young Slaine notices them in the room, and not paying any attention to the bat shaped drone near the window. Slaine soon leads both royals to a secret passageway, "Quickly, you can get out through the Servants' station!" as they run, Asseylum drops her music box, and the drone quickly flies off. Asseylum soon tries to go back for her music box, "No wait-'' but is quickly cut off by Slaine "No you must run, hurry!" Slaine soon closes the door on them and to his surprise, some rebels storm into the room.  
"Where did they go?" one asks him, but is cut off when Slaine throws a book at him, and then gets hit with the rebel's rifle, and loses consciousness next to the music box.  
Asseylum and Gilzeria are running in the royal gardens, "But grandfather-" "Stay with me darling"

Soon Trillram surprise attacks the royals by holding a gun to Asseylum's neck, shocking Rayregalia. "TRILLRAM! RELEASE MY GRANDAUGHTER, NOW!" Trillram psychotically cackles, "You cannot escape the true destiny of Vers, you hear me brat, NEVER!" But sadly, he was near an airlock, and Asseylum forces him off and forces him out the palace and into Zero Gravity. As Trillram tries to get back in the dome, Harklight, a nearby soldier nervously runs to him, "Yes sir!" and fails trying to pull him back inside, and letting the royals escape.

Then at a nearby station, a ship soon leaves the capital city of Hyperion. As Rayregalia and his granddaughter run towards the ship, Rayregalia gets pulled on, and he tries to reach for his granddaughter. "Asseylum, take my hand!" he calls for her and grabs her hand. "Grandfather!" she yells, but Rayregalia's grip soon becomes loose and Asseylum falls onto the cold metal surface, unconscious. "ASSEYLUM!" her grandfather yells and tries to come back from her albeit being held back by servants.

_So many lives were lost in that cycle... It was all cut too short by the sword of fate... And I never saw my beloved granddaughter Asseylum ever again…_


	2. A rumor in Hyperion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the revolution, one rumor still lives amongst the citizens in the capital.

8 years later, the kingdom of Vers has changed severely, and instead of flourishing nature and clear skies, it is now gray clouds and nearly every building looks worn, but most cities can still act as a home...

_Hyperion is gloomy  
Hyperion is bleak  
The economy and military  
are growing very weak  
Ever since the fierce uprising  
Our lives are not so great  
At least there's good new secrets  
That move us through the day, ay!_

A dark-haired boy with maroon eyes helps out his friends a black-haired and orchid eyes, a girl with pigtails and peridot eyes, and a red-headed freckled guy with grey eyes transport a cart of metal.

_Have you heard, there's a rumor in Hyperion?  
Have you heard, what we whisper on the streets?_

Meanwhile in a different part of the city, a man with curly light brown hair and a long brown coat walks nearby a news stand

_Although the emperor had died  
One daughter might be still alive_

As the man picks up the paper, he starts to head off, while a group of workers start to dance.

_The First Princess Asseylum_

But then the jig is cut when some soldiers come near the civilians and they quickly leave the area

_But please do not repeat_

The man then quickly hurries through another alleyway and then walks through another door.

_It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery  
Something murmured in an alleyway, and stowed in ev'ry crack  
It's a rumor, that's part of our history_

Soon the man walks through another market and goes through the district's upper area. while people in the market hold up holograms of what appears to be princess Asseylum.

_They say the dowager emperor  
will give a royal sum  
to someone who will bring the princess back_

The man soon meets up with a teenager, blue eyes and white hair, wearing a long black coat. "Hello sir Mazuurek," the boy replies. "ah Slaine," the man called Mazuurek walks up to him, and they both walk together. In another part of the market the four kids soon start setting up shop with a small insignificant stand near the lively merchants.

_A Xenon for this painting  
Mid-vers period, I swear  
count Cruhteo's old tailcoat, partner, take the pair.  
I stole this from the palace, complete with thrxxan fur  
It might be worth a fortune if it belonged to her_

Meanwhile Mazuurek and Slaine soon purchase the fur cloak and walk out of the bustling trade center, and head straight to their old apartment. "Well Slaine, I managed to save use some time at the theatre." Mazuurek reported excited. "That's wonderful, and all we need now is the right Martian girl, and then we won't have to go back to making paper forgeries and stealing valuable items." Slaine replied determined. "we're gonna get three tickets out of this city, one for you, one for me, and one for Princess Asseylum." Slaine stated with confidence.

_It's the rumor, the legend the mystery,  
It is Princess Asseylum who will help us fly  
You and I, sir, will go down in history  
We'll seek a martian girl to play the part, and show her what to say  
Dress her up and take her to Elysium  
Imagine the reward, her dear old grandpapa will pay  
Who else could pull it off, but you and me_

Soon Slaine and Mazuurek pack up their belongings and take two suitcases  
As Slaine and Mazuurek walked down the dark paths in Hyperion they happily stated,

_we'll be rich (we'll be rich)  
We'll be out (we'll be out)  
And Hyperion will have some more to talk about_

Meanwhile, the four teenagers from the market are seen, packaging up their goods in the hover cart and drive throughout the city, and amidst the dancing Versians

_Have you heard, there's a rumor in Hyperion,  
Have you heard what they whisper on the street? Hey!  
Have you heard there's a rumor in Hyperion  
Have you heard partners, what do you suppose?  
A big intriguing mystery  
The greatest save in history  
The first Princess Asseylum  
Alive or dead?_

"Who knows! Shh!" The twin-tailed teen states.


End file.
